Changes With You
by lostinthelights
Summary: Rachel was slowly changing in front of his eyes. She wasn't just his childhood best friend. She was starting to become more, way more. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I promised you new material right? I decided to make an AU story, one without jealousy or crazy ex-boyfriend fighting. Okay, maybe a little jealousy. I'm not going to lie, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

The first time Finn Hudson came across Rachel Berry was in McKinley High Kindergarden's playground on the day of September 27th, 2000.

"Mom! I'm going to be fine!" Finn wriggled out of his Mom's tight hold on him, who was kissing his cheeks and the top of his head repeatedly. He's been in kindergarden for a few weeks already and this was the first time Carole was bringing him to school, not the bus and Carole was making a huge deal out of it, embarrassing poor little Finn. Carole pressed one last kiss to his forehead, before kneeling down to the level of the six year old.

"Okay, so I packed you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple and a pudding cup. Be good okay? If you come back with one more referral slip..."

"Yes Mom, I know. No more TV for the rest of the week. But Puck said..."

"I don't care what your friend Puck says. No more pushing people okay?" Finn nodded solemnly, shifting his Power Rangers backpack over his small shoulders. Carole slipped two dollars into Finn's hand, smiling softly. Finn was all she had left of Chris and she would do anything for him. He was a kid. He messed up sometimes, and the guilty look on his features was almost enough to take back all the punishment he had last week after getting a call from his teacher about pushing an innocent girl down in the playground, resulting in a very bad calf gash which needed stitches.

"Okay, get to your classroom now. I'll be here at noon okay? Right here. Have a good day at school honey!" Carole finally let Finn wriggle out of her arms as he dashed into the school building just as the school bell rang. Finn walked into the classroom and saw his friend, a kid with a mohawk called Puck, sitting next to a really big girl who looked mean. Finn frowned as the seat beside his only friend was taken.

"Ah Finn, there you are. I reassigned the seats and you will be sitting next to Rachel." Mrs. Flint pointed to the seat next to a small girl with a butterfly clip in her hair, wearing a skirt and a shirt with a dog on it. She looked familiar, but she wouldn't look up so Finn just looked at Puck, who looked disgusted and sat next to the girl. The first thing Finn noticed was a long bandage on her leg, extending to under her sock.

"What happened to your leg?" The girl completely ignored Finn, continuing to draw something that looked like a stage and a microphone on her notebook. Finn looked up and frowned. Why didn't she want to talk to him?

"Rachel? The school nurse would like to see you now." The girl stood up and started limping towards the front of the classroom, where the school nurse smiled and waited for her, handing her a lollipop before helping her head out to the nurse's office. Puck frowned. Why did she get a lollipop?

"Mrs. Flint? Why did Rachel get a lollipop? She's weird and-"

"Noah, come here. I'm going to call your mother to pick you up and tell her all the insults you've been giving to Rachel." The class remained silent as Puck stomped out of the classroom and followed Mrs. Flint to the principal's office as the assistant teacher, Ms. Janice, took over the class. Finn really liked her. She was nice and if you were good enough, she'd give you candy.

"Okay class, let's start with addition!"

* * *

><p>Around thirty minutes into class, Rachel walked back into class, an elastic bandage now around her leg as Ms. Janice helped her into her seat, handing her a piece of chocolate.<p>

"Just feel better okay? I'm glad you're in class today." Ms. Janice winked as the rest of the class glared at Rachel as she quietly ate the Hershey's bar that was placed on her desk.

"What happened to your leg?" Finn asked again, looking down at the elastic bandage. She also had a pink bandage on her elbow with a gold star sticker in the middle. She looked at Finn and Finn knew he had seen her from somewhere.

"I don't like you. Can you please stop talking to me?" Finn was taken aback. He didn't even know this girl and already she didn't like him? Instead, she took out her pink, fluffy pen and started to draw again on her notebook. What did he do? He never talked to her before. Finn instead focused his attention on the board, where Ms. Janice was drawing animals on the blackboard and making their animal noises. Finn glimpsed at the small girl next to her often, wondering why she didn't like him. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the start of recess. Finn walked out of the classroom while Mrs. Flint stayed in the classroom with Puck, who didn't have any recess for calling Rachel weird. He didn't know anyone else besides Puck, since Puck was the first person who came up to Finn and shared his Sour Patch Kids with him on the first day of school. Finn never really thought about making any other friends. He spotted that girl he sits next to in class sitting alone under a big tree and decides to talk to her.

"Hi." Finn says nervously. The little girl looks up at him with her big brown eyes before looking at him meanly and looking back down to her drawings. Finn kicked a rock with his worn out sneaker.

"Um, why aren't you on the playground?" Finn tried again as the girl looked up with tears in her eyes.

"My dads said I can't because of my stitches."

"You have two dads?" Finn thought that was super cool. He only had his mom. The girl looked down and nodded softly, as if she was ashamed.

"Really? That's cool! I don't know my dad, so that's awesome." Finn said, smiling at him with a tooth-gapped grin. He lost his front tooth the other day, and he got one dollar from the tooth fairy the next day.

"That's really neat. My tooth's loose too." She smiled and pointed to her front tooth and moved it back and forth a little. Finn sat down beside the little girl, who put her sketchpad and pens aside.

"Awesome. After it falls out, you should put it under your pillow! The tooth fairy will come and give you money for your tooth."

"Yeah, my dads told me about her."

"I still find it super cool that you have two dads."

"If you want, you can borrow one of mine. They're very nice." Finn's face lit up at the thought of having a dad, even if it's just a borrowed dad.

"Really? That's awesome! My name is Finn by the way. Finn Hudson." The little girl stuck out her hand as Finn shook it.

"My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, future Broadway extraordinaire." Finn scratched his head, looking confused. That was a really big word he's never even heard of before.

"What's a extrardinore?" Rachel giggled as she smiled up at Finn.

"It means someone who's special."

"Oh cool. So am I an extradinore?" Finn asked, curious. She was really interesting. She had really big brown eyes and her voice was really sweet too. Rachel looked up at the boy. All of a sudden, he started talking to her and he seemed like he really wanted to listen. And when she told him about her dads, he didn't call them "fags" or "homos," like that mean boy David said. Her dads told her that he said something very bad, and she should never ever try to say it, ever. It was really nice of Finn to be really good about her having two dads, not like a lot of people.

"Yeah. I think you're someone special." Finn grinned a big smile. His smile dropped though as he saw the bandage around her leg.

"So, can you tell me what happened to your leg now?" Rachel's expression dropped as as as well and tears began to form in her eyes. Finn hated it when girls cried. One time, Quinn Fabray cried 'cause he didn't want to play princess with her. So he went and played princess with her just so she'd stop crying.

"N-Noah and you pushed me off the monkey bars. I had to go to the hospital to have my leg stitched." She was the girl they had pushed? The one who burst into a million tears and was bleeding really badly? Puck and him got so scared that she was bleeding that they ran to MRs. Flint and told her what happened. An ambulance took her away and his Mom got really mad at him when he got home. He wasn't allowed to talk to Puck after that and if he pushed anymore people, he'd get no TV, which meant no Ghostbusters, for a week.

"I-I'm sorry. My Mom told me not to push anymore people down or talk to Puck. But now, I don't have any friends." Finn said, looking down at his sneakers. He didn't want to be friends with Puck. Especially if he was going to get him to hurt girls like Rachel.

"It's okay. I don't have any friends either. We can be friends." Rachel said, smiling up at him as Finn smiled back.

"Friends?"

"We could be best friends if you wanted. I've never had a best friend before."

"Me neither. Being best friends would be awesome." Rachel held out her pinky finger with a questioning expression.

"Friends?" Finn hooked his pinky around hers, smiling.

"Best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>This is lostinthelights, formerly CertifiedGleek. I changed my pen name, just for a little change. :) So, here's the new material I promised you guys! I have a few more chapters written up already, so not too long the wait is for the updates. <strong>

**Thanks,**

**lostinthelights**


	2. Chapter 2

**9 years later...**

"Good morning Princess." Finn said, smiling down at his best friend. Ever since that fateful day at the playground, Rachel and Finn had been best friends ever since. They had been through so much together. So many injuries, nightmares, sleepless nights, sleepovers... Everything that Rachel should have experienced with a best friend happened with Finn.

"Morning Finn. How are you this morning?" Rachel said happily, grabbing her books out of her bag. Rachel really didn't know what life was like without Finn Hudson. He had been in her life for the longest time and she always told him everything. Everyone in high school knew that they were close, but yet, she was still being the geek that was getting slushied and he was the top guy. The quarterback. The most popular guy in school and she knew for a fact that he had his eyes set for Quinn Fabray. They'd been going out casually ever since summer and it wouldn't be long until they made it official. Rachel felt like her best friend was pulling away from her and she was scared that she'd lose him. To Quinn Fabray.

"Pretty awesome. I asked Quinn to be my girlfriend last night and she said yes!" Finn said happily. Everything was going smoothly. He was quarterback of the Titans, dating the head cheerleader, and had the most awesome best friend in the world to help keep his grades up for football. Quinn never got to school until the first warning bell rang, so that gave Finn about half an hour to spend with Rachel.

"That's fantastic Finn. I knew it was bound to happen." Rachel said with a smile. She was glad to see her best friend so happy over Quinn and if he was happy, so was she. They began walking to their first period Spanish, making small talk on the way there. In truth, Rachel was dying a little bit inside about Finn dating Quinn. For so long, it had just been the two of them. Finn and Rachel against the world. Suddenly, towards the end of freshman year, Finn and Rachel had slowly become Finn and Quinn. They spent less time on weekends since Quinn asked (or rather demanded) Finn to be at her beck and call twenty-four seven.

"So, how was the History test?"

"Good. I got an A." Rachel said, smiling softly as she looked down, suddenly nervous. She was afraid that Finn would bring up the topic of Quinn, and she really didn't want his bitch of a girlfriend to ruin the only time they had together anymore.

"You okay, Rach? You're sad."

"No, I'm fine." Finn held unto her arm and used his hand to lift up her chin. Finn looked into her dark brown eyes seriously.

"Rachel, I'm your best friend. You know you can't lie to me." Rachel nodded. She knew well. Lying to Finn never went over well. He would be able to figure her out in three seconds flat and she wouldn't even be done telling her lie yet.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed out, you know?" Finn didn't know about the slushies thrown at her ever since he stopped being glued to her side before the end of freshman year. Ever since he started dating Quinn Fabray, the hockey players seemed to have found a new slushie target in the form of her. They taunted her for her outfits and the fact that she was a freak. It hurt her a lot and spend most nights crying herself to sleep while Finn was out with his oh-so perfect girlfriend.

"Are you sure? You look like you want to burst into tears." Suddenly, Finn's phone started vibrating as Finn looked down, it was a text from Quinn. Immediately a smile was painted on his face.

"Well, Quinn came to school early so I have to go. I'll see you, Rach!" Finn hugged Rachel before walking swiftly out of the building. Just as she turned around, a cold, sticky drink slapped her in the face. She opens her eyes to see Dave Karofsky laughing in her face along with his other teammates. Tears pooled quickly in her eyes, the sting of humiliation burning deeply in her skin. Everyone who saw was whispering and laughing.

"That's what you get for being such a prude_ freak_." Rachel quickly turned in the other direction and ran out of the school. Missing one day of school would be okay. Plus, she really needed to cry and sing it out. She was abut to walk out of the school when she bumped into a boy with an outrageous outfit on. All she was wearing was a skirt and a sweater with a dog on it. This guy was wearing a fedora, fire red _skinny_ jeans, a shirt with a weird diamond pattern which was now stained with the red slushie thrown at her.

"S-Sorry. I-I was just leaving." Rachel murmured. She knew who he was. His name was Kurt Hummel and even though he hadn't officially come out yet, Rachel was 99 percent sure he was gay.

"Wait. Do you have any extra clothes? I can help you clean up. I'm used to the slushies. I know you're fairly new to it, ever since Finn Hudson ran into Quinn Fabray's arms and left you in the dust." He said in a 'this-is-old-news' voice. Rachel's tears began to gather in her eyes once more, threatening to spill over at the thought of what Kurt had just said. It was true. Finn basically jumped into Quinn Fabray's arms, leaving her to the slushies and taunts and insults.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you... cry. It's a bad habit. Come on, I can help you clean up. I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." Kurt said before leading Rachel to the nearest girls bathroom.

"R-Rachel Berry. I brought an extra outfit since I have dance practice tonight. Finn was supposed to bring me, but he canceled to hang out with Quinn, so I guess I'm not going." Rachel said with a sad expression. Finn had brought her to dance practice everyday since he obtained his driver's license and to have their car sing-alongs ruined by Quinn, again, was frustrating her to no end.

"That's great, why don't we go get it? Everyone should be in class by now anyway." They ventured in pure silence to Rachel's locker as she carefully gathered her things before walking towards the girls bathroom. Rachel mostly had to clean herself and it got hard, especially because of her long, brown hair. Kurt propped her on a chair and began to wash her hair, trying to get rid of the sticky sensation.

"T-Thank you for doing this. I mean, I don't have any other friends since I'm always with Finn." Rachel said in a soft voice. Kurt ran his fingers through her hair, pouring shampoo into her long thick locks.

"No problem. I know what it feels like to be an outcast, and we outcasts have to stick together. You have gorgeous hair by the way." Rachel smiled softly to herself. She was glad that Kurt was willing to help her out with her problem.

"Thank you." A comfortable silence fell over them as Rachel closed her eyes and began to hum, to fill the awkwardness that fell over the situation. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he heard the familiar tune.

"Are you aware of the song your singing?" Rachel looked up and smiled and nodded, adding words to the tune she was humming.

"_Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know. All my life is just a spare, I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright. Alright..._" Rachel sang with so much meaning. This was her theme song to Finn. He'd always been a part of her life and no matter what happened to her, he'd always be there to make her feel better.

"You can sing." Kurt said bluntly.

"I know I can sing, I could ever since I was three." Rachel said as Kurt handed her the spare clothes she brought for today, which was a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt.

"I mean, you can_ really_ sing." Rachel blushed as she hopped into one of the stalls and began changing into a new pair of clothes.

"I-I, I mean, it's a hobby. I do it for fun all the time. I mean, Finn always says I'm good, but he's my best friend. It was expected."

"But you're so good at it! _My Man_ is a Barbara Streisand song. The woman is a frikin' legend. Oh my God!" Rachel emerged from the stall facing Kurt, who had a look as if he just had an epiphany or something.

"I know what you could do! You can make a lot of friends, you can sing as much as you want..." Rachel raised her eyebrows at Kurt.

"And what would this be exactly?"

"_Join Glee club!_"

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know if Kurt was some kind of magician or whatever, but before the end of their chemistry together with Finn and Quinn, he had managed to convince her to try out for Glee club today after school. Kurt had managed to drag her out of chemistry, talking rapidly about all the members in their small little Glee club called "New Directions." It was formed around two weeks ago and they were seriously lacking the members that they needed. They had just finished their last hour together and Kurt was giving her a run down on all the members of Glee club so far.<p>

"We only have four, but they're all really fantastic. Artie Abrams is..."

"The boy in the wheelchair right?" He was in Rachel's Pre-Calculus class. They were both the only sophomores taking the Math Honors Course, since they had finished Advanced algebra in Freshman year, they were far advanced and at this rate, Rachel wouldn't have to take a math in senior year if she didn't want to. But right, back to Artie. Rachel did find him a little cute and he was the sweetest guy ever.

"Yup. I think I did hear him mention your name once or twice. Something about algorithms and your hair." Rachel blushed at the mention of Artie. He really was sweet and Rachel enjoyed the way he would offer to help her.

"We also have Tina Cohen-Chang. Quiet Asian girl with a small stutter, but when she sings, it vanishes." Rachel nodded, thinking of the Asian girl who wore a lot of black and looked very goth.

"Next is Mercedes Jones. If I can so boldly say, she is my best friend. My other half, the ying to my yang, the apple to my peanut butter, the wind beneath my wings, the Alexander McQueen to my..."

"Crystal God Save McQueen Scarf?" Rachel suggested. She had a few designer pieces from her Dad, who loved fashion. Kurt stared at her with wide eyes as he processed what she said. She wore animal sweaters and short skirts and the ugliest knee socks he's ever seen and penny loafers that should have never left the kindergarden classroom. How could she possibly know the Crystal God Save McQueen scarf? Rachel blushed under Kurt's stare. She dressed this way to school because it was unique and she liked it. But she did have a sense of fashion. After all, she was raised by two gay men.

"My Dad gave me that scarf as well as an Alexander McQueen Love Red Faithful satchel from the pre spring/summer collection of 2010." Rachel said as Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That bag looked fantastic. I have the leather messenger satchel bag in black." Kurt mentioned as they began to walk towards the choir room. Kurt strode in and said hi to the four members that he just mentioned. Rachel smiled as Artie waved enthusiastically at her, patting the plastic chair that was next to where his wheelchair was parked.

"Hey Rachel! I didn't know you could sing." Artie said once she had situated herself in her seat. She turned to Artie with a smile.

"I do it in secret. Finn always said that I was good, but he's my best friend so I always assume that it's a given." Artie looked at her with a knowing look, smiling sadly.

"Oh, right. Finn Hudson. Quarterback, right? Isn't he dating the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray?" Artie must have noticed the way Rachel's face immediately fell, because he began to apologize as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know. You like-like Finn don't you? Have feelings for him I mean?" Rachel's head whipped up as she shook her head. Rachel would always have feelings for Finn. She wasn't blind and Finn was a very good-looking guy. Most of the female species in McKinley agreed, and it was rare that one of them would manage to drag him away from Rachel. They've been attached at the hip every since they were eight. Rachel and Finn used to make plans about their future, where they were going to go to college, what they were going to be when they grew up, and they even said that if they weren't married yet, they'd get married to each other. But that was just another dream ruined by Quinn.

"No, I mean, he's my best friend. We used to make plans together. Do you think it's stupid? Wishing that you could spend the rest of your life with the only person who understood you for who you are?"

"No, that's not stupid. I mean, I used to dream of controlling all my Transformers and becoming their supreme ruler." Rachel giggled at Artie's attempt to get her to laugh. He really was the kindest guy he knew, besides Finn.

"So white girl, can you sing?" Mercedes asked. Rachel was about to open her mouth to answer when the club's moderator, Mr. Schuester, her Spanish teacher, strolled into the choir room. He spotted Rachel and grinned.

"Rachel! What are you doing here? I hope you're here to audition for New Directions."

"Actually, I am. Kurt convinced me to audition." Kurt smiled proudly as Mr. Schuester shot him a smile.

"Well, alright. Let's hear it." She walks over to the piano guy and whispers her song choice. He looks at her through his glasses and she smiles enthusiastically. She walks to the front of the room, and the soft sound of a familiar song rings throughout the room. Mercedes looks at Kurt, who's eyes are wide with shock as she begins to song.

_On my own_  
><em>Pretending he's beside me<em>  
><em>All alone<em>  
><em>I walk with him till morning<em>  
><em>Without him<em>  
><em>I feel his arms around me<em>  
><em>And when I lose my way I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And he has found me<em>

The members of the club were astounded as they continued to listen to Rachel's beautiful voice flow out of her tiny body. The only person who she's ever sang for like this was Finn, but it felt good to share her apparent talent with people besides him. Once she had belted the last note and sang the last tune, the room was silent. Finally, Mr. Schuester spoke up in a raspy voice.

"So, when can you begin rehearsals?"

* * *

><p>Rachel grinned as Kurt continued to talk Broadway with her. It was amazing that she could find another Broadway lover in school and who can agree that Barbara Streisand is the ultimate idol for aspiring young Broadway singers such as her and Kurt.<p>

"You know what Rachel, I think we might end up being really good friends. I'll see you in Chemistry!" Rachel waved goodbye as Kurt bounded off to follow Mercedes. She rested her back against the locker and smiled to herself. She had made five new friends today and she had a feeling she was really going to like these people.

"Good rehearsal I suppose?" She was interrupted by Artie, who was looking up at her with a smile. Rachel nodded eagerly.

"I kinda wished I joined earlier now." Rachel said truthfully. Artie placed her things on his lap, despite her insistence. In return, Rachel pushed Artie's wheelchair towards his locker, sharing laughs, jokes and stories. Rachel smiled to herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Finn had Quinn. She had these people to be there for here, and it was going to be _amazing_. She could already feel it in her bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I decided to stray away from obvious relationships that might happen, Puckleberry, Samchel and wanted to go with a unique couple I have not explored yet. Rachel and Artie. Just friends for now, but it will evolve to close friendships! :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**lostinthelights**


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Finn noticed that his best friend was not there anymore was the weekend Quinn went out of town for the weekend.

They've been dating for almost three months already and with the promises of texts and calls the whole time she was in Ann Arbor, Michigan to visit her aunt for the weekend, a kiss goodbye and Finn was then left with nothing to do for the rest of the weekend. He contemplated what he wanted to do for a while, before deciding that he hadn't really talked to Rachel in a while. He missed their afternoons at the park, dates in the local ice cream parlor or just staying at her house watching whatever movie she had in their extensive DVD collection (mostly consisting of her Dads' bad ass action movies or Rachel's musicals). So Finn smiled and dialed the familiar number into his phone. It was Saturday, so Rachel was already at home since they had to head to the Temple tonight unless her Dads had a business trip or something.

"You've reached Rachel Berry's cellphone! I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, I can get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you!" Finn frowned as her phone went to voicemail after an eternity of ringing. Finn knew Rachel, she never left her cellphone on silent or out of her reach if she was just at home. She would usually pick up on the third ring to greet him. Finn frowned, feeling curious, hopped into his truck and drove over to her house, memorizing her address from heart. Her Dads were home, since both their cars and another car, a red Volvo S60 parked on the sidewalk. Rachel's parents weren't ones to buy new cars often, since their BMW's were pretty recent. Only around five years old at the most. Finn walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell.

"Finn! My boy, we haven't seen you here in a while." Hiram, Rachel's shorter, Caucasian father opened the door, smiling.

"Hey Hiram! I know. But you know, football, school..."

"Yeah, and a pretty girlfriend too right? Rachel's told us I think. Come on in. So, how've you been?" Hiram said, letting Finn in as he wiped his hands on his apron. Hiram was clearly cooking something, which Finn found odd, since they were more of a take-out kind of family.

"Uh huh. Her name's Quinn, we've been going strong for around three months now." Hiram smiled at the boy just as Rachel's other father, Leroy, came out from his office to greet Finn as well.

"Finn! Wow, I see you've built up quite a physique since I last saw you. It's been a while." Finn smiled and noted to himself that when Quinn had practice or something when he didn't have anything planned to come back to Rachel's house more often.

"I know, I should come back a bit more."

"You and Rachel used to be attached at the hip you know." Hiram said with a fond smile.

"Speaking of Rachel, where is she? And are you guys headed to the temple?" Hiram and Leroy looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nope. Rachel's got one of her friends from Glee club over. Those kids are really good to Rachel. One of them's practically Rachel's other half, that kid Kurt Hummel." Finn remembered Kurt Hummel. He was the obviously gay kid in their school and Rachel and him had been attached at the hip in their chemistry class. Finn's heard that Rachel joined the school's Glee club, since Rachel was very good at singing and he was glad someone else heard it for a change. He's seen Kurt and Rachel attached at the hip in school, when's he's not ogling Quinn in her Cheerios uniform. He really needed some quality time with his best friend. He feels like it's been ages since they've had one of their conversations, where they talked about anything and everything. She was the only girl he trusted that would never break his heart.

"Yeah, Kurt's very sweet, but he had some sort of anniversary with his Dad or something, so her other friend's here for dinner. They're also pretty close. They spend their weekends here or at the park mostly." Finn frowned again. Rachel and Finn always spent their afternoons at the park, it's like their tradition.

"They're upstairs in Rachel's room if you want to join them. We're just making dinner for us and her guest. Decided to skip the Temple tonight." Finn nodded. Maybe the two of them were painting each other's nails or even better, having one of those awesome pillow fights you see in the movies where the girls fight in their underwear. He would love to walk in on _that_. He heard low murmurs and knocked softly before opening the door.

"Rachel?" He said and he was shocked by the sight that he saw. Rachel was giggling against another guy's chest. Who the fuck was this _guy_? They both looked up, Rachel smiling at Finn and the dude adjusting his glasses nervously. Who the fuck gave him the right to hold her in his arms like that? Who the fuck even gave him a right to come over to her house and stay in her room?

"Hi Finn! Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams. Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson. He's in Glee club with me." Artie waved at Finn nervously. Artie Abrams... Wasn't he that kid that he and Puck usually toss in the dumpsters on Thursdays? Artie looked like he cowered from Rachel, immediately dropping his arms from her. Yeah, he better. No one is allowed to do that to Rachel.

"We were just watching Funny Girl! I was explaining to Artie the brilliance of Barbara Streisand and how her role as Fanny Brice was vital in her career and on her road to being a legend." Artie looked at Rachel and his whole face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. Rachel patted the seat on her right side, which was unoccupied. Finn smiled and sat down, propping his feet up like always. She always like to snuggle to him during their movie nights. As he was ready to pull Rachel to his side...

Rachel pouted at Artie, who resisted at first but eventually relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her own arm coming to wrap around his waist, settling her head on his chest. Rachel looked so fucking _content_ on this guy's chest.

And he was here, sitting on her other side feeling like that damn third wheel.

* * *

><p>After they had dinner together, Artie really hitting it off with Rachel's dads and even making jokes that they actually laughed at and found funny, Rachel walked Artie to his dad, who came to pick him up. Finn stayed in the doorway as he watched her dads help Artie off the porch steps and on the driveway. Rachel kneeled down to Artie's level and Finn sat on the front porch, eager to hear what she was going to say to her. He was hoping along the lines of "I'll see you in class, this thing was okay, let's not talk anymore outside of school.' Sadly, that was not the case.<p>

"I had a really fun time Artie. Like usual." Rachel said, smiling at Artie.

"Thanks for showing me the beauty of Funny Girl, Rach." Rach? The guy was calling her Rach now? Finn clenched his fists at his side.

"No problem Artie. I'll always be glad to show you the beauty of Broadway." Rachel said with one of her smiles, the one that showed that she was genuinely happy.

"We should do it again soon. I was thinking, do you want to hang out on Friday after school?" Artie said happily, as if this was a normal thing for the two of them. No, no way. Finn said, trying to will Rachel to say that with her mind.

"We hang out all the time Art. You don't need to ask me, I'd be more than delighted to hang out with you on Friday!" Rachel said, smiling hugely. Suddenly, Finn watched as Artie beamed, nodding.

"I'll bring some of my action movies, so I can introduce you to the badassary that is Inglorious Bastards." Artie said with a smile. Rachel's nose cringed adorably, like she used to when he suggested something she found disgusting.

"Artie, I would not watch anything with the word bastard it in. It already sounds repulsive." Artie chuckled, smiling up at her as Rachel smiled down at him again. They looked happy, like the two of them were the best of friends. Like Finn and Rachel once were. Artie's car pulled up as Rachel bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday Artie!"

"I'll walk you to class?" He asked, winking at her as Rachel giggled.

"Don't you always?" Finally, Artie's Dad came out as Rachel hugged him, thanking him for bringing Artie as Mr. Abrams replied with a 'no problem' and a 'always happy to do it.' before finally, Artie's car pulled out of the curb and began it's journey home. Rachel turned around and smiled at Finn.

"Hey Finn! I almost forgot you were here. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Rachel asked happily, sitting beside him on the porch steps.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out, but clearly, you were already busy." Finn said coldly as Rachel frowned at his tone. He was supposed to be her best friend, he was supposed to snuggle up to him during movies and kiss his cheek and ask him to walk her to class. This dude was in a fucking wheelchair. He couldn't even _walk_.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I thought you were hanging out with Quinn. Plus, Artie's one of my closest friends, next to Kurt and Mercedes." Finn frowned as he was excluded from the list. Weren't they close?

"I thought _we_ were best friends."

"You're not giving me that implication Finn. Ever since you started dating Quinn, you started ignoring me, not even bother to call or text or anything just to say hi or to see how I was doing or anything."

"Well, it's not my fault! I mean, you could have talked to me or something..."

"I tried to Finn. I've texted you at least three times a week for a month to ask how you were, and I didn't get one reply back." Rachel said in a fierce tone. Finn frowned, trying to remember if she did send texts. He froze when he realize that she did. She sent him messages while he was making out with Quinn and completely ignored it or forgot to text her back once he did read it.

"Look, I'm sorry... But Quinn..."

"Quinn this, Quinn that. If you were really my best friend, you would have at least made the effort to talk to me. I think you gave up that title of best friend three months ago." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest before standing up, as if she was trying to hug herself. Finn stood up and reached out his arms, but Rachel stepped back. Finn felt like he had just been slapped. Rachel never denied his hugs, no matter how mad she was at him.

"Rach? I-I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you..."

"Where's Quinn?" Finn looked shocked. What did Quinn have to do with this?

"She's in Michigan visiting her aunt..."

"So, you only decided to hang out with me when she's gone? You're not even going to make an effort to plan something with her here?" Rachel said in a disgusted tone.

"No Rachel, that's not what I meant. I mean with football practice and chores and Quinn..."

"You couldn't make an effort to even try to make plans with me? I'm sorry Finn, but I can't." Rachel said it with such a finality in her tone that Finn wanted to do anything to make sure they were okay.

"I'll make it up to you Rach, I promise."

"I'm sorry Finn, I have plans tomorrow with Kurt. And even if I could, I wouldn't think I would want to." Rachel marched into the house, without looking back at him. And that sound? The one of the door slamming in his face?

Yeah, the was the sound of him just losing his best friend. But who cared? He had Quinn, and a hot cheerleader girlfriend that helped him get on top and that let him touch her boobs over the shirt.

And that was better than any best friend. (Right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, here's the update! I'll do my best to update more and longer hopefully!<strong>

**lostinthelights**


	4. Chapter 4

Actually he was wrong.

_Dead_ wrong. A girlfriend wasn't better than a best friend. Quinn would nag him day and night about being popular and what parties they should attend and how hot and pretty all the Cheerios were. When they went to the mall, they never went to the old arcade on the second floor to play Donkey Kong. Instead, he was her own personal donkey. He carried all her bags full of stuff that she brought. She had these crazy mood-swings and would yell at him about ice cream or something.

It's been two months, eight weeks, fifty-two days, to be exact, since that big blow-out with Rachel and where he somehow ultimately chose Quinn. He watched her go through day by day not even sparing a glance at him anymore, as if the loss of her friendship didn't even affect her. While he was close to breaking up with Quinn. Finally, on a warm Monday, he decided to do it. He walked up to her locker, and began to speak.

"Hey Quinn- A-Are you okay?" Finn asked, noticing the tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, Quinn launched herself into his arms, trembling. Did she knew he was going to break up with her?

"I-I have to talk to you." Quinn said before looking up at him and said two words that dropped his heart directly to his feet.

"I'm pregnant." He stood frozen in the middle of the hall way. She started explaining something to him, but he droned her out, the only thing in his mind was going Holy shit. Holy fucking shit no way. She couldn't be pregnant! They never even had_ sex_.

"H-How?"

"Remember last month? The hot tub?" Finn remembered. It was one of their hottest make-out sessions yet. He got too excited and didn't think of the mailman soon enough and cinco de mayo arrived before he could stop it.

"But we were in a hot tub, _fully-clothed_."

"I researched and Just Jared said that..." He had tuned her out at this point. His ears were pounding, blood immediately rushing to them. He watched as Quinn's expression fell and tears started build in her eyes as she talked about the Cheerios and how her parents were going to kill her when they found out about what they had done. She was the freaking president of the Celibacy Club. She droned about how angels cried when they had sex and stuff. And now she was pregnant? What the actual _fuck_? Quinn snuggled into his arms and sobbed as Finn rubbed her back.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." He repeated to her and to himself. He was going to be a father.

Holy shit. He was going to be a _father_.

* * *

><p>At the end of school, Finn immediately hopped into his truck and drove to the one place that made him feel better. It was that oak tree in McKinley Elementary playground, where he first met Rachel. He only went there a few times and it's only been when he feels really sucky. The last time was when he had that big blow-out with Rachel. He sat under the oak tree, staring at the initials they carved with a cutter when they were what? Eight?<p>

He turned his head and softly touched the carvings.

_FH+RB 4EVER_  
><em>BFF<em>

He sighed, closing his head and leaning it on the oak tree. He felt as if his future was crumbling around him. He heard soft footsteps behind him and thought it was a small child that wanted to play in the playground and was wondering why there was a huge teenager sitting under and oak tree. Instead, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Finn." Finn whipped around and sure enough it was Rachel, smiling down softly at him.

"R-Rachel? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, stunned. What was she doing here? She looked down at the carvings in the tree and placed her fingertips on it, a fond smile coming to grace her features. She then proceeded to sit next to him, an unsure smile on her face.

"Even though we don't talk anymore Finn, I still know you. You come to our tree every time you're really sad or something's wrong with you and it's serious. Last time you came here that I know of was when your Mom got engaged to Burt, and how I had to talk you out of how she was replacing you in your life. We may not be talking, but I'm not heartless. So I was driving by and I saw you here. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Finn sighed, tears filling up his eyes. He took a shaky breath and soon his face crumpled, tears coming to his eyes. Rachel immediately took him in his arms as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh... Finn, it's going to be okay. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Rachel soothed, her heart breaking at the sight of him crying. She ran her hands up and down his back as he clung desperately to her.

"Shhh, come on babe. It's gonna be okay." Babe was a common pet name for the both of them, having been so close once to the point of dating. Finn missed the familiarity, the smell of her shampoo and just plain her and the way she could always make him feel better.

"S-She's pregnant. Quinn's _pregnant_." Rachel's heart broke for Finn at the statement. He was just a kid, and he was having his future ripped from him all because of a stupid mistake. Rachel continued to soothe him, but he kept crying. Her heart broke for him, her own tears forming in her eyes as she sang softly for him.

_Smile, though your heart is aching_  
><em>Smile, even though it's breaking<em>  
><em>When there are clouds in the sky<em>  
><em>you'll get by<em>  
><em>If you smile through your fear and sorrow<em>  
><em>Smile and maybe tomorrow<em>  
><em>You'll see the sun come shining through<em>  
><em>for you<em>

_Light up your face with gladness_  
><em>Hide every trace of sadness<em>  
><em> Although a tear may be ever so near<em>  
><em>That's the time you must keep on trying<em>  
><em>Smile what's the use of crying<em>  
><em>You'll find that life is still worthwhile<em>  
><em>If you'll just<em>  
><em>Smile<em>

Rachel sang the last verse, wiping away Finn's remaining tears as his head lay in her lap, running a soft hand into his hair. Finn had calmed down considerably, Rachel's voice washing over him in calming waves. God, she knew just what to do to make him not feel like his life was absolute shit. He had a baby on the way, and he was only 16.

"I'm sorry Finn, I wish I could do more." Rachel said, her fingertips still running through his hair.

"You've done more than enough Rach-el." Rachel looked down and smiled softly at him.

"You can call me Rach again Finn. It's fine. I'd like to think we're friends again." Finn's heart sped up at the sound of him being Rachel's friend again. He realized these past few months that he really missed Rachel. Their little talks about everything that was going on in their lives. Whether it be school or something random like rainbows and Call of Duty or something. He smiled up at her softly.

"I'd like that." Rachel nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. The innocent kiss sent shivers down his spine at the feel of her soft lips pressed against his skin.

"So it's settled. Now, why don't we go to Ben's for some ice cream and you can tell me how you feel okay?" Finn nodded and sat up, wiping his tears away. Rachel used the sleeves of her long sweater to wipe away the tear tracks with her wrist before kneeling and kissing his forehead and cheek softly. She took his hand and together they walked towards the small ice cream shop located just a few blocks from the playground. A comfortable silence loomed over them and there was only one thought on his mind.

How perfect Rachel's hand fit in his.

* * *

><p>"I was going to b- tell her something, but then she broke down in tears and told me that she was pregnant instead. Then I ignored her for the rest of the day and went over to the tree." Finn said, finishing up his story as Rachel ate her strawberry ice cream gingerly next to him. She didn't complain at all, instead just listening to his story. He was grateful that she didn't say anything to make him feel bad about the whole thing. She put a soft hand over his and squeezed it gently.<p>

"I'm sorry Finn." Finn was confused what was she sorry for?

"Sorry for what, Rach?" Finn asked, confusion still clouding his brain. She looked sympathetic.

"Sorry for not being there these past few months. I mean, I was really a bitch to you." Finn gasped jokingly, feigning surprise.

"Did Rachel Berry just say _bitch_?" Finn asked playfully as Rachel nudged him with her shoulder.

"Finn, I was trying to be completely serious here and your first reaction is that I swore?" Rachel asked as Finn poked his tongue out at her playfully. He got serious though as Rachel's expression dropped.

"I was so mean ignoring you and I'm supposed to be happy that you got the girl you wanted and I didn't know this was happening and... I feel like such a bad best friend." Rachel sighed and tears began to form in her eyes. Finn walked over to her side of the booth and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, Rachel, I was the bad best friend. I shouldn't have ignored you like that... I mean, just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I want to stop being your best friend. We'll always be best friends remember? Rachel and Finn against the world." Rachel frowned as another tear ran down her cheek, wiping it off sadly. It was never going to be Rachel and Finn against the world ever again. It was now going to be Finn, Quinn and baby against the world. But Rachel straightened her back and instead plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah. Finn and Rachel against the world. I have to go okay Finn? You can walk back to your truck okay, right?" Finn started to get confused. She had the fakest smile on her face plastered on her face before telling him that she needed to go. He nodded his head and like he was giving her permission and she darted out of the diner faster than he could even say 'bye.' Rachel quickly sped out of the diner, hopping into her car and driving home, glad that her Dads were on another business trip. She ran up into her room and slammed the door, collapsing on to her bed sobbing.

She had feelings for her best friend.

And he was having a baby with her top tormentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is a longer update than last time, so enjoy!<strong>

**lostinthelights**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel sighs as she walks through the halls of McKinley. She didn't get much sleep last night, a result of crying until at least one in the morning before falling asleep, clutching her pillow pet, Nessa. Rachel yawned, walking to her locker and placing her book bag inside. She was so tired of watching Finn and Quinn be all cute and stuff. It's been almost a year since that started and she still couldn't believe she was not over Finn getting with Quinn. It didn't matter anyway. Quinn was pregnant. That was it. It was the end of the legend of Finn and Rachel and the world that they were going to conquer together. It was done.

Game over, and there was no chance of respawning. (Well, at least that's what Finn would say)

And she was _still_ feeling jealous of Quinn. Rachel didn't get it. She was pregnant at the age of 16. Her life was basically spiraling downwards with little to no hope of resurfacing. She was going to lose her spot on the Cheerios. Her parents were going to be so disappointed in her. She would probably have crazy mood swings, sore breasts and the whole population of McKinley High School looking at her and judging her for what she's become. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be jealous of a girl like that. A girl whose life was basically crumbling in her hands. Rachel turned to her left and saw Finn talking to Quinn, giving her a soft smile and a kiss on the forehead. Oh right. That's why she was jealous.

She had Finn. And that was something she was never going to have.

Rachel turned back around and felt ice slap unto her face, corn syrup getting into her eyes. She sighed, wiping the excess slushy off of her eyes, opening them only to reveal Karofsky and Azimio, the two heads of the hockey team and think they own the school. They walked like they were royalty and threatened people like they were terrorists instead of just ego-inflated high school students.

"Good morning, Queen Freak." Karofsky said with an ugly smirk on his face.

"What do you want? You've slushied me over four times this week." Rachel said in a tired voice. She really didn't have the energy to fight today. Usually, she'd muster up the strength to ask these stupid Neanderthals why she would terrorize a girl like her who's done nothing to offend them at all.

"Because you're a freak, and freaks deserve it. You walking around with those short skirts of yours and claiming to be a prude? Dude, that's freaky. It's either your a fox in bed, or you're just Hudson's _slut_." Rachel closed her eyes. She was used to worse insults than this, courtesy of Quinn Fabray. But next thing Rachel heard was the slamming of a body against the lockers. She opened her eyes to see Finn, looking livid as he punched Azimio's face.

"What the_ fuck_ did you call her?" Finn asked, lifting Azimio's body against the lockers. Someone dared to call his best friend a freak and a slut? Who did this hockey loser think he _was_? Finn felt his mind race with a thousand thoughts. He wanted to kill Azimio for even assuming that Rachel was a slut. She was not a slut. She wasn't like these girls at school who threw themselves at any guy who looked at them. Rachel had much more pride than that.

He also had thoughts of shoving his fist so far up Azimio and Karosky's asses that it came out of their mouths.

* * *

><p>Finn had followed Rachel to the bathroom after Azimio and Karofsky walked away from the scene, insulting him for defending the Queen Freak, to which Finn responded with his middle finger. Finn found Rachel in the bathroom, using a damp towel to wipe away the red slush that was dripping across her face.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel looked at him momentarily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you're not supposed to be in here." Rachel said, squeezing the wet towel into the sink. Finn bit his lip in thought and gently stopped Rachel's hand from coming back to wipe away the rest of the slushie. Instead, Finn took the towel from her and softly wiped the remaining mixture of corn syrup and ice off of her face. Rachel leaned into his hand as he gently brushed off the ice on her face. Finn saw the tears that were suddenly beading in her beautiful brown eyes. Immediately, his facial expression of concentration turned into one of concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A tear slipped out of Rachel's eye and Finn brushed it away with his thumb. Slowly, sobs began to rip out of her chest and immediately, Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Woah, woah. Shhh. Rach, it's okay." Finn murmured. It really broke his heart when she cried. He really wasn't good at all with crying girls and stuff, but when his best friend cried? He would do anything to make her stop.

"I-It just sucks and I hate high school. I wanna leave. I wanna go to New York and get into Julliard and just get away fro the slushies and the bullies and _you_..." Finn pulled back a little. Did she just say _you_? Rachel lifted her hands up and started wiping weakly at the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks.

"You want to get away from me?" Finn asked. Okay, that really hurt. He knew that her dreams were always in New York but to hear that she wanted to get away from him was really like a blow to his_ already_ fucked up heart.

"Well, it's obvious you're not leaving Quinn all alone here with a baby. I really thought that we were going to New York together. And now that we're not? It really hurts Finn."

"Really? And you don't think that I'm hurting? I'm only 16, Rachel. I'm only 16 and I'm having a fucking baby. Her parents don't know, my Mom doesn't know. We need bills to pay and God, my Mom's going to be so fucking disappointed in me that I got my first girlfriend pregnant. I'm fucking hurting Rach, and all you can think is yourself and how your dreams with me are ruined. Well, not only were my dreams with you ruined, but my dreams in general so don't you fucking stand there and talk about hurting. Because the only think you know about hurting is probably a scratched up knee or a failed test." Finn yelled at her. Rachel suddenly cowered, not looking at him as her tears never ceased. Finn was suddenly overcome with guilt. She didn't deserve that from him.

"Not hurting? You're Mr. Quarterback with the cheerleader girlfriend. And what am I? The quarterback's best friend that got thrown in the trash once the head cheerleader decided to pick him up. You're not the one being bullied everyday. I get slushies thrown in my face everyday at school. You see these drawings?" Rachel said, pointing to the graphics of a poorly drawn stick girls with a huge nose, some in awkward sexual positions. "I get taunted everyday at school, and really Finn, the last person I need to do this to me is you." Rachel picked up her stuff and walked towards the bathroom door.

"_Fuck you,_ Finn. Hope you have fun playing house with Quinn."

* * *

><p>Rachel came into Glee that day with her hair still covered in slushie, her skirt and blouse all damp and practically see through. Once New Directions saw her, they couldn't help but stare.<p>

"Damn. What happened to you?" Mercedes asked, eyeing her matted hair and messed up clothing. Her eyes were obviously also red, showing that she'd been crying a bit. Rachel sighed and plopped into one of the seats on the riser.

"You really don't want to know." Rachel breathed out as Mr. Schue walked in with a whole lot of sheet music. He took one look at Rachel and was taken aback.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel sighed, letting out an exasperated breath. Seriously? Everyone had to stop asking her if she was fine. She was just peachy. Lost her oldest friend, got slushied and insulted and just realized that she didn't bring any extra clothes in today.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kurt shook his head, standing up.

"Rachel, we're your friends. You don't need to lie to us. Mr. Schue, what are we doing today?" Mr. Schue stuttered for a moment.

"Well Kurt, I was going to go over some sheet music-"

"And it's settled! Mr. Schue, I'm taking Rachel home to get her all cleaned up and advise Tina and Mercedes to come with me to make sure Rachel doesn't pick another sweater that involves two animals in the process of pro-creating."

"Kurt, they're only two bunnies kissing..."

"Exactly. Should have never left the kindergarden classroom-"

"I got this for Christmas last year!"

"And I vote we get you something else for Christmas this year. Bye Mr. Schue! We'll be back tomorrow!" Kurt called as he dragged Rachel out of the room as she laughed. Artie, the only guy left, shrugged and followed them as Will laughed.

Those kids were going to be a handful. But he could already tell that they were starting something amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update. Again.<strong>

**I feel so ashamed. **

**PREVIEW: Next update, Finn joins New Directions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**So, I know that I like, vanished off the face of the earth, but to be honest I had just lost my muse. When the news of Cory's death hit, I was even more unsure if I'd ever start writing again. However, I've made a vow! If I'm not going to make a new story, I'm at least going to finish all the ones that are posted here, so I thought I'd start with Changes With You. And yes, I am aware that it's been almost three years since I updated (please don't throw tomatoes at me) but I'm going to do my best to finish. **

**All in memory of Cory.**

* * *

><p>Finn took a deep breath as he walked towards the choir room, his hands tucked into his pockets and his head hung low. It's been almost two weeks since Rachel had told him to go fuck himself (and damn, who knew Rachel Berry had a potty mouth) and day by day he regretted all the things he said about her not knowing how to hurt. He knew exactly how much she hurt sometimes; the names, the drawings, the slushies, and he of course was the shitty person who didn'tnotice that they were getting worse when he started dating Quinn. As kids, people always used to pick on her but Finn, as Rachel would like to say it, would always be her knight in shining armor and to see the disgust, the betrayal and the hurt on her face after their last fight really made him think twice about everything that's been happening recently.<p>

So, Finn decided on Operation Friends Again: Get Rachel Back As His Best Friend.

Rachel was such a huge part of his life and his biggest supporter and he really missed that. Quinn's been nothing but a bitch, ranting about medical bills and stuff and he really misses the feeling of someone other than his Mom, supporting him and telling him that he could do anything. That was always Rachel and Finn could see now that he was a giant asshole who probably doesn't deserve to be friends with him, but he knows now that he can't just lose her that easily. He has to at least try to get their friendship back. So, he's going to start with Step One of the only-God-knows-how-many-steps-he's-going-to-need plan.

_Join Glee club._

Finn had been working on his audition song all night. Rachel had always told him that he had a good voice and he was going to bank on that because Rachel never lied to him, even if that lie was to make him feel good. He researched the lyrics of his audition song, downloaded the minus one version and started singing in the bathroom of his home because if his Mom heard him singing he'd probably stop for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the office of Mr. Schuester, the Glee club director and the one person who could probably get him into Glee club.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue asked, surprised at the quarterback's presence in his office. Yeah, he was in Mr. Schue's class but he rarely talked to any teachers. "Can I help you with something?" Finn glanced down at the floor.

"Yeah, actually, you can."

"Do you need an extension on your Spanish homework? I know you've been having trouble but I'm sure conjugating verbs is extremely easy." Mr. Schue said and Finn chuckled. Of course, no one would suspect that he'd want to join Glee club.

"I was wondering if I could join Glee."

* * *

><p>Rachel placed her books in her locker, humming a soft tune. The past two weeks had been actually both depressing and happy for Rachel at the same time. Sure, she still spent majority of her time thinking about Finn and how she rudely cursed him, but it still felt a little good to know that she was capable of standing up to him. Growing up, she had learned that she had a soft spot for his eyes and could never stand causing him pain or sadness but that incident two weeks ago proved that he deserved it. While she still missed him, she knew that it wouldn't be long until she was fully over Finn and could finally move on to other more important things. Her dreams were bigger than him, anyway. (Or at least that's what she says to herself)<p>

"Hey Rach! You ready for Glee?" Artie said, rolling up right next to her as she grabbed her binder with all her Glee notes. Artie had been nothing but wonderful to her and she was glad she had joined Glee club and met him.

"Yeah, have you already thought of the song that you're going to sing for this week's assignment?" Rachel asked as Artie shrugged. This week's assignment was 'Empowerment' and Rachel already had the perfect song in mind.

"Not really, there aren't much songs about cheering yourself up after learning that you can't walk. Mr. Schue has a big announcement though." Artie said as they continued down the hall of McKinley High School together.

"An announcement?"

"Yeah, apparently, we're going to have a new Glee member." Rachel clapped her hands excitedly at the news. They had just figured out that they need at least 12 members to start competing at with only 5, well, they were far from eligible.

"That's fantastic! I'm sure that we'll be ready to compete in Sectionals in no time!" Rachel said in an enthusiastic voice. They had tried recruiting people the past two weeks, but no luck. Everyone saw Glee as a place where reputations ween to die and they became the social pariah of the school.

Rachel, however, was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the last person she expected to see seated in the choir room; _Finn. _

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel said after marching up to him. She still wasn't happy about what happened two weeks ago and his hurtful words were impossible to forget. Finn saw the anger in her eyes and knew that this might have been a bad idea.

"Finn is our new member. He auditioned right after class and I think he's going to be a fine audition to the club." Mr. Schue said, interjecting before Finn could answer.

"I know that Finn is a fantastic singer-" Finn blushed at the compliment. "-but I know that he'd be scared to sing anywhere out of his bathroom!" Rachel said, protesting to the change.

"Well then I guess Finn's found his passion for performing, and it would be nice Rachel if you welcomed our new member." Mr. Schue said in a warning tone as Rachel huffed and turned to Finn.

"Fine. Welcome to Glee club." Yup, she totally hated him. Rachel stalked off to the very back of the choir room, clearly picking the seat that was farthest away from him and sat down, a frown on her face as she stared at the back of his head.

Was he trying to ruin her one happy place?

* * *

><p>"Aw hell-nah!"<p>

"What in the love of Gucci is going on, is Finn Hudson really sitting in _our _choir room?"

"F-F-Finn Hu-Hu-Hudson?"

The rest of the Glee club's reactions were pretty much the same as Rachel's, except without the anger in their tone. Mr. Schue instructed everyone to sit down.

"Okay, guys I know that you are more than.. shocked that Finn is here, but he auditioned and he was good and we need as many voices as we can if we want to compete at Sectionals." Mr. Schue said, taking control of the situation. Rachel still remained silent as Kurt came over to sit next to her. He was the only one who knew about what happened between Finn and Rachel.

"Are you okay, Diva?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice as Mr. Schue proceeded to talk about what needed to be accomplished before they all performed their assignment on Thursday.

"No. What is he doing here Kurt?" Rachel whined in an equally hushed voice.

"Maybe he's trying to make amends?"

"Doubt it." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "He chose Quinn over me. What is there to amend?"

"He was an asshole. Maybe he saw the error of his ways and wants to beg you for your forgiveness and based on the way that boy is looking at you now, I'm pretty sure that's what he joined Glee club for." Rachel glanced to where Finn was sitting to see him with a somewhat sad expression on his face, as if it hurt him that she sat so far away and was avoiding him. But why would it hurt him? He clearly didn't care and didn't value their friendship as much as she did.

"I don't care, Kurt. I'm not forgiving him." Rachel said, breaking his gaze away from Finn and turning to listen to what Mr. Schue was saying. Finn sighed when Rachel looked away and tried to focus on what Mr. Schue was writing on the board, but his thoughts kept drifting to the brunette in the back who was hell bent on ignoring him.

Maybe getting Rachel back wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's in an update to Changes With You! I hope you guys liked it and I'll be updating hopefully within the next two weeks, so leave me a review if you think this story is still worth continuing and if I did it justice!<strong>

**lostinthelights **

**P.S. Please reviews. **

**P.P.S. Please? **


End file.
